general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
General Hospital (location)
| locations = | people = | color = #044935 | color text = #FFFFFF }} General Hospital is the primary hospital in Port Charles, New York. It is the employer for many Port Charles residents and is the hospital of choice for most residents for any health concern. Current staff :For a complete list of personnel, both current and former, see the General Hospital section on the Port Charles page. Doctors *Dr. Liesl Obrecht, Chief of Staff * Dr. Monica Quartermaine, Chief of Cardiology, cardiologist *Dr. Patrick Drake, Chief of Neurology, neurosurgeon *Dr. Silas Clay, Head of Oncology, oncologist *Dr. Kevin Collins, psychiatrist *Dr. Britt Westbourne, obstetrician, gynecologist *Dr. Lak Rashi, Senior ER resident *Dr. Maruchi, neurosurgeon *Dr. Linda Chu, obstetrician, gynecologist *Dr. Ravi Singh, oncologist *Dr. Bentley Nurses *Epiphany Johnson, Head Nurse *Elizabeth Webber, surgical nurse *Felix DuBois, nurse *Sabrina Santiago, nurse *Penny, nurse *Joyce, pediatric nurse *Erica Other personnel *Nikolas Cassadine, Board member *Tracy Quartermaine, Board member *Brad Cooper, lab manager, phlebotomist Special locations *Tania Jones Memorial Daycare Center, In 1987, Bobbie Spencer and Felicia Scorpio-Jones seek Dr. Steve Hardy's approval to fund a daycare center in honor of hit and run victim Tania Jones, who came up with the idea shortly before her death. *Dominique Baldwin Pediatric AIDS Wing, In 1993, Scott Baldwin donates the money inherited to him by his late wife, to fund a Pediatric AIDS Wing in her name. *Steve Hardy Memorial Library, After Dr. Hardy's death in 1996, General Hospital dedicates a Memorial Library in his honor. *Stone Cates Memorial AIDS Wing, In 1996, Sonny Corinthos donated the money inherited to him from his late wife, to fund the Stone Cates Memorial Aids Wing in honor of his friend who died from AIDS. *Michael Corinthos III Pediatric Head Trauma Wing, In 2009, Carly Jacks funded the Michael Corinthos III Pediatric Head Trauma Wing in honor of her son Michael, who was put into a coma after being shot in the head. History Сrises |-|1970s= *Feburary 1979, An epidemic of Lassa Fever strikes Port Charles. Dr. Steve Hardy is forced to quarantine General Hospital for several weeks until a cure is found, among the quarantined were Audrey Hardy, Gail Baldwin, Jeff Webber, Rick Webber and Monica Quartermaine. |-|1980s= *June 1983, Dr. Monica Quartermaine operates on Gertrude Larrick; a woman who let her heart ailment go untreated for too long. She later dies and her fanatic husband Mr. Larrick takes Monica and Nurse Bobbie Spencer hostage in the hospital cafeteria holding them accountable. He was later thwarted by Luke Spencer with aid from Robert Scorpio. *May 1987, A DVX hitman holds several hostages in the cafeteria including Duke Lavery, Felicia Jones, Sean Donely, Bobbie Spencer, Steve Hardy, Audrey Hardy, Alan Quartermaine and Amy Vining, threatening to unleash the MOX-36 virus. Bobbie Spencer is stabbed with a syringe filled with the virus, and is paralyzed from the waist down. She later recovers. |-|1990s= *October 1990, After an assassination attempt, El Presidente from Santo Moro arrives at General Hospital. Later, the president's entourage, led by aide and head terrorist General Stark decide to steal the Presidente's bank account number and together hold Alan Quartermaine, Monica Quartermaine, Tony Jones, Anna Devane, Amy Vining, Tom Hardy and the entire eighth floor hostage. General Stark and his men were later thwarted by the PCPD led by Robert Scorpio with aid from ex-marine Colton Shore. *August 1997, Greg Cooper, a former applicant as an intern who was turned down by the hospital board takes several interns including Karen Wexler, hostage on the sixth floor and severly injures Nurse Audrey Hardy. Audrey's life was later saved by emergency surgery from intern Joe Scanlon, who used a power drill to relieve the pressure in Audrey's head. |-|2000s= *February 2006, A deadly mutant strain of encephalitis has the hospital quarantined for a month, leading to several fatalities. Those that succumb to the virus include Dr. Tony Jones, Courtney Matthews, and Danny McCall. *October 2007, Two rival street gangs bring their turf war into the hospital resulting in a deadly shootout in the Emergency Room. Dr. Leo Julian is injured and student nurse Jolene Crowell is left in a coma. *January 2008, A man named Joe Smith straps a bomb to himself and takes the Emergency Room hostage, threatening to detonate unless his wife is given medical attention for her pregnancy. The Smiths had been turned away hours earlier after being told the hospital did not accept their insurance. Among some of the hostages were Jason Morgan, Elizabeth Webber, Jake Spencer, Epiphany Johnson, Edward and Monica Quartermaine. The bomb turned out to be fake. *October 2008, When a member of a white supremacy clan is found dead, after being thrown out of GH by Dr. Patrick Drake. The clan retaliates by planting two bombs in the hospital parking lot. One explosion leaves Dr. Saira Batra and several patients injured, while Dr. Drake manages to disable the second bomb with aid from Jagger Cates. * In January 2009, A man named Earl Bragg swallows five spheres of biotoxin for reasons unknown, and arrives for emergency surgery at GH. Dr. Matt Hunter the attendenting surgeon ends up cutting one of the spheres open, releasing the biotoxin into the air and as a result GH is quarantined. When an oxygen leak occurred in the surgical suite, an explosion tears through the hospital, leading to a subsequent fire and collapse. Among the hurt and poisoned people were Claudia Zacchara, Kate Howard, Sam McCall, Tracy Quartermaine and many doctors and nurses inculding Elizabeth Webber and Monica Quartermaine. The outbreak causes the deaths of Dr. Andy Archer, Leyla Mir, Trevor Lansing, and Earl Bragg. General Hospital is later remodeled, using money donated from the Quartermaine and Cassadine families and reopens after a four month vacancy. *September 2009, While a carnival visits in the GH parking lot as a charity for the Michael Corinthos III Foundation. A poisoned Edward Quartermaine suffers a massive heart attack, causing him to lose control of his car crashing it into the crowd, killing Andrea Floyd who ironically was responsable for poisoning Edward herself. Among the other injured were Dante Falconeri, Max Giambetti, Kristina Corinthos-Davis, and Jake Spencer. |-|2010s= *July 2010, Franco kidnaps newborn Aiden Cassadine, the child of Elizabeth Webber and Lucky Spencer (although at the time, it was believed he was the son of Nikolas Cassadine) from the hospital nursery, causing the hospital to go into lockdown. Later that same day, Warren Bauer shoots down Ethan Lovett and Mac Scorpio on the sixth floor. He then attempts to kill Kristina Corinthos-Davis and Michael Corinthos before being shot and killed by Mac. *June 2011, Lisa Niles takes Patrick Drake, Robin Scorpio-Drake, Steve Webber, Damien Spinelli and Maxie Jones hostage in the hospital conference room while the hospital goes on lock down. Spinelli gets shot and Lisa ends up in a coma after Patrick injects her with drain cleaner that she was trying to inject into Robin. *February 2012, a chemical lab explosion on the tenth floor seemingly kills Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake, although she is later revealed to be alive and being held captive. It is later revealed that the explosion was orchestrated by Dr. Ewen Keenan on the orders of Jerry Jacks, who in turn was working for Cesar Faison. Gallery GHPilot.png|The Original 7th Floor Nurses Station (1963). 70'sGH.png|General Hospital as seen in the former Opening and Closing Credits. 2ndFloorNursesStation4.png|The Nurses Station (1981). Nursesstation.jpg|The Nurses Station (1982). GeneralHospital90s.jpg|General Hospital seen in the "Faces of the Heart" Opening Credits. GeneralHospitalEastWing.png|The East Wing of the hospital which was the basics of the spinoff Port Charles. (1997) GHNursesStation1997.jpg|GH recieved an updated interior and nurses station in 1997. GeneralHospitalsNursesStation.png|The Nurses Station with minor updates. (2006) GH.png|General Hospital's Main Entrance GH PC Skyline.png|GH seen in the Port Charles Skyline GeneralHospitalEntrance.jpg|Main Entrance and Emergency Room GeneralHospitalNightShift.png|(GH NightShift). GHCGI.jpg|(GH NightShift). GHsunrise.png|(GH NightShift). GeneralHospital.png|(GH NightShift). GeneralHospitalFirstFloor.png|The hospital interior is completely remodeled following a fire in 2009. GeneralHospitalDirectory.png|Main Directory GeneralHospitalNursesStation10.png|The Nurses Station (2014). MainEntranceDoors.png|Main Entrance WestWingEntrance.png|Alternate Entrance GeneralHospital2012.png|General Hospital's Exterior in the Current Opening Credits. References *Port Charles (fictional city) on Wikipedia Category:Locations Category:Featured